The Boredom of a Q
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: Q gets bored of annoying Picard and Kathy who just seem to send him away all the time. But will he find another captain to annoy?
1. Chapter 1

The Boredom of a Q

Q gets bored of annoying Picard and Kathy who just seem to send him away all the time. But will he find another captain to annoy?

_Disclaimer: I don't own star trek and am receiving no profit from this story_

Chapter 1

_Aboard the Star ship Enterprise_

After a long drawn out diplomatic mission the enterprise and its captain where looking forward to putting there feet up and having a break. The Crew where also looking forward to that as well and with a star base nearby they where hoping the captain would allow sure leave after all the flag ship had to have a maintenance overhaul no and then.

Cruising along at Warp 7 the crew monitoring all systems everything seemed perfect until...

"Hello Mon Capitan!" Came a voice from the corner of the bridge Picard hardly daring to look even though he knew who it was

"Q!" He exclaimed getting up from his captain's chair and raising himself to his full height and turning to him

"What are you here for this time?" Questioned Riker who was still sitting in his usual spot

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Crew?" Exclaimed Q wearing his customary captains uniform he strode about the bridge then noticing Warf headed for him

"Just do whatever you came here you do then leave! In fact no just leave!" Yelled Picard it had been a long day and he had been looking forward to a good book all week

"Hmmm Fine" and with a snap of his fingers he had gone. The rest of the crew on the bridge exchanged looks except Warf who looked positively relieved

"I have a feeling that's not the last of Q for today" said Riker settling back into his chair and looking at the captain

"I think your right number one" started Picard as he headed beck to his chair "but there's nothing we can do about it" he finished and settled down into his chair adjusting his uniform as he sat.

_In space_

"Picard doesn't want me... Not that he ever did but it's more fun when there on a mission of the greatest importance..."

Suddenly he grinned and clapped his hands together in glee

"Kathy"

And with another snap of his fingers he was gone again.

_Aboard USS Voyager Captains Quarters 3am_

"Captains log star date HOMEWORK"

"We have managed to obtain some deuterium from a nearby trading post they seemed more than eager to exchange for food and supplies I only wish we could have stayed longer to help them out but we have a mission to-"

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Janeway saw something move.

"Computer Pause" she whispered and crept towards the other side of her quarters. Finding nothing and beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her head she turned walking straight into Q.

Containing herself from screaming Janeway swallowed "Q!" she said accusingly "What are you doing here!?!"

"Only to visit he very best looking captain in the delta quadrant" He grinned and snapped his fingers and Janeway's night dress changed to an elegant evening gown.

"Q!" Protested Janeway folding her arms about her chest "Change my clothes back right now!" and she went for her comm. badge on her beside table but Q snapped his fingers before she reached it and it vanished.

"Ah come now Kathy no needs to invite security I'm sure we could have fun on our own" said Q walking towards her.

"Change my clothes back Q" demanded Janeway backing away from him.

Q stopped walking and pouted like a 5 year old

"But why you look nice" protested Q

"NOW!" yelled Janeway who had now also lost her patience

"Jees don't get your bloomers in a twist!" and with a snap of his fingers the captains clothes where back and Q was gone. Janeway sighed and turned back to her bed to see the evening gown lying there. Despite herself Katherine grinned.

_In space._

Q's mind was bothered on how to stop his boredom. The Continuum had told him to leave them in peace for awhile...he had a feeling his party tricks where the cause of that hoo-ha, Picard had also sent him away as had Janeway and Q was stuck as what to do next. When suddenly a federation looking ship flew past no idea where he was he popped in to check it out.

_Bridge of the NX-01 Enterprise_

"How long till we reach earth Travis?" asked Captain Archer sitting in his usual chair which was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute

"About 3days at our current speed" Replied Travis turning to the captain he was about to say more but he stopped dead as he saw a figure behind the captain someone he didn't recognise, Reed noticed him a second later and pulled out his phasor.

"Captain!" he warned and the captain whirled round to meet the soon to be face of many of his night mares Q. He rose to match the mans height

"Who are you and how the hell did you get on my ship!?!" asked Archer walking round the chair to stand next to the man nodding slightly to Reed telling him to move in

"Hmm almost word for word the same as Kathy's I will have to ask her if she's stealing quotes or is it what all your star ship captains do..." Q pondered over that thought not at all phased by the weapons pointing at him.

"I have no idea who you're on about but you haven't answered my question!" Cut in Archer through Q's ramblings

"I'm Q!" Beamed Q and he walked about the bridge "Hmm smaller than Kathy's and Picard's... Must not be treating you well or where you short of money..." he trailed of before turning to Archer again "Unless ...First Earth warp vessel?"

"Yes... But how did you" Archer was growing confused "What's going on here? Why are you here?" asked Archer leaning against his chair but not sitting there was no indication yet of the aliens intent.

"Me here?" answered Q "Well I'm bored both Picard and Kathy and even the continuum have grown tired of me and my tricks so I was floating around in space wondering about what to do when your ship nearly hit me! Naturally I wanted to do what nature intended and be nosey so I popped in to have a look... you know the rest .. So whats your story i bet its epic" and with that Q went and sat in the captains chair popcorn popping up next to him and he took a handful all the while staring at Archer.

Archer beginning to think this was some kind of joke stepped on cautious ground,

"I'm Captain Archer and I think maybe you should accompany Mr. Reed here to the brig" he stated and nodded to Malcolm who had already called a security team to help him remove Q. But as the went to remove Q from the captains chair, Q snapped his fingers and appeared on the other side of the bridge.

"Keep your filthy paws of my silky drawers!" he exclaimed and for extra drama put his hand on his forehead.

All the bridge crew at this point where wondering what they where dealing with no-one seemed to be able to talk except from T'pol who seemed unfazed by Q or maybe it was that Vulcan mind training...? Either way she stood up from her station and faced him.

"Perhaps you should find this Kathy and introduce us?" T'pol had no idea what she had just done until a few seconds later after a huge blinding flash of light. When it had dissipated Q had vanished and the stars seemed to have shifted position.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boredom of a Q

Q gets bored of annoying Picard and Kathy who just seem to send him away all the time. But will he find another captain to annoy?

_Disclaimer: I don't own star trek and am receiving no profit from this story_

Chapter 2

_Last time on the boredom of a Q:_

_"Perhaps you should find this Kathy and introduce us?" T'pol had no idea what she had just done until a few seconds later after a huge blinding flash of light. When it had dissipated Q had vanished and the stars seemed to have shifted position._

"Travis all stop!" ordered Archer and he leapt over to T'pol's station "You mind me asking what the hell that was?!" asked Archer leaning over T'pol's console to read the monitor, T'pol unfazed by Archer presence raised her eyebrow as she checked the sensors her eyes widened.

"Sensors indicate we are nearly 65 thousand light years from our last location" stated T'pol looking up from her station at the shocked faces around her except for Mr. Reeds

"Sir! There's a ship coming towards us at a very high speed!" He reported "Where lucky we detected them at all its much faster than the Vulcan's" This news caused T'pol's eyebrow if it was possible to rise higher.

"On screen" ordered Archer and he turned his attention to the view screen at the front of the bridge.

What he saw was a vast ship clearly much bigger than the enterprise, it seemed the same look as enterprise though Archer couldn't fight of the feeling in his gut that the ship was from earth it just seemed to have that look about it.

"Move in closer Hoshi" asked the captain turning his attention to his communications officer.

As the view screen went in tighter he could see the words USS Voyager inscribed across the bow. Archer turned to Malcolm

"Sensors?"

"Sensors are picking up 2 torpedo bays and phasor's similar to our own but a higher yield otherwise captain there's not much I can tell you except that in a fight we would be destroyed in seconds"

"Would Trip be able to make more sense of that?" asked Archer well aware the ship was heading right towards them

Malcolm nodded

"Hurry Lieutenant we haven't got long" Archer stated and ran a hand through his hair as T'pol spoke up

"To be precise we have 5 minutes 11 seconds"

"Well you heard her lieutenant hurry along" ordered Archer failing to hold back a smile even in this dire situation.

_Bridge of the USS Voyager _

"Captain a new ship has just appeared of starboard" Came the voice of Ensign Kim awakening Janeway from her stupor

"Where from?" asked the Captain turning to the ensign "There where no ships on sensors"

"I don't know captain it seemed to appear from thin air" Replied Kim

"Set a rendezvous coarse Mr Paris they might have technology we might be interested in" The captain was no longer drowsy but fully awake the sight of getting home was better than any coffee.

"If I may say captain they do not have superior technology it is in fact inferior" came the monotonous voice of Tuvok from the corner of the bridge.

"Explain" asked Janeway wondering how he could know from this distance

"From my analysis it appears to be an early Starfleet vessel" replied Tuvok the monotonous voice never changing.

The Captain got up from her chair to take a look at Tuvok monitor intrigued.

"Q..." Muttered Janeway she turned about to ask Harry to open a comm. Link but as they reached the other vessel they saw it was under fire.

_Bridge Enterprise NX-01_

"Polarise hull plating!" yelled Archer as the first shots hit the ship causing explosions through the ship

"Where is the fire coming from?" asked Archer having made it back to his chair

T'pol who had moved across the bridge to Malcolm's station was the one to reply

"There are a few small vessels unfortunately they are heavily armed we don't stand much chance captain"

"Well aren't you jut the optimistic chicken, I don't care what chances we have fire torpedoes!" yelled Archer over the sound of consoles rupturing

_Bridge of USS Voyager_

"Red Alert!" ordered the captain the bridge automatically went red and flashed sirens blaring

"Fire phasor's and disable there weapons" ordered Janeway, Tuvok immediately responded and began targeting the small vessels however there where to many.

"Captain!" Came the warning shout of Ensign Kim "The other ships shields are failing"

Janeway paused for around a millisecond "Mr Paris move us other the other ship Tuvok prepare to extend shields"

_Bridge NX-01_

Malcolm and Trip stumbled onto the bridge following heavy fire from the small ships both headed straight for there stations and T'pol headed back across the bridge to her own

"Sir the Voyager is moving on top of us" informed Malcolm

"What?" asked Archer coming over to check the sensors himself but before he could the fire seemed to stop turning to someone for an explanation he got one from Trip.

"Cap'n Voyager has extended her shields around us we aint under fire anymore" Archer grinned

"Well maybe we should thank them Hoshi-"he was cut of by Hoshi herself

"I don't think we will have to sir there hailing us"

"On Screen" replied Archer putting on his best smile and heading for the centre of the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boredom of a Q

Q gets bored of annoying Picard and Kathy who just seem to send him away all the time. But will he find another captain to annoy?

_Disclaimer: I don't own star trek and am receiving no profit from this story_

Thanks for the reviews greatly appreciated :)

(I'm finishing this chapter while i'm on my holiday thats the reason its a little late but if have time ill do another one forgive me!)

Chapter 3

_Last time on the boredom of a Q:_

_"I don't think we will have to sir there hailing us" _

_"On Screen" replied Archer putting on his best smile and heading for the centre of the bridge._

-

As the image appeared on the enterprises main screen the bridge was taken aback by the sheer size of the others bridge it was bigger than any other menshara class Vulcan ship they had ever seen there was 2 seats in the centre behind that on a higher level there was two officers standing behind consoles. At the front of the bridge there was another officer sitting behind a console with the oddest look his face Archer had to contain his laughter but keeping a straight face he opened his mouth to thank the captain and of coarse start asking questions but the captain of the other vessel but she cut him off.

"We might have a lot of catching up to do but I suggest we do that later for now I suggest we get out of splorf space what speed are you capable of flying?"

(A/N yes the splorfs are made up and not in star trek but I needed a random alien so )

"Warp 5 but not for very long" replied Archer "How for is it to the edge of Splorf space anyways?" he asked confused

"Not to far we can catch up when we get there it seems we both have a lot of questions to ask." She smiled and then the transmission ended

Archer looked round at the rest of his crewmates "It seems we have some new friends" He turned and went and sat in his chair "Travis you heard the lady warp 5 Travis follow Voyager" he then grinned at the screen in front of him and said "Lets hope we can keep up!" and the rest of the bridge crew smiled except T'pol but that was usual.

As the two ships zoomed away the small vessels turned and went to warp in the opposite direction not bothering to follow the two Starfleet vessels but keeping a sensor track in case they happened to turn around and head toward there space. They where a secretive race them.

-

The 2 ships headed out the system at warp 5 the crew of the enterprise crossing there fingers hoping they wouldn't fall apart something hoshi didn't want at all though she had gotten better at hiding her jumps she still wasn't overly keen on going over warp 4.5. During the time the warp engines had been sabotaged by the Klingon ogments and they had to go at speeds over warp 5 she was surprised she hadn't been sick but luckily she had kept it all in.

After about 10 minutes travelling at warp speed Travis alerted the captain that voyager was slowing to impulse and as Archer was about to tell the ensign to do the same a ripple shook the bridge and standing directly in front of Archer was Q.

"Hello Archie" he grinned and did a little wave in front of the captains face "I felt that nickname represented your annoyance towards me see its true can you see it look!" he turned on the spot and clicked his fingers and instantly Travis was on the end of his arm Q swung him round and made him face the captain "can you see it the throbbing temple the reddishness if his colour the.." Q was cut of as Archer abruptly stood up and knocked Travis from his hands. Travis although in pain from bouncing of the deck was immensely relived.

Q pouted at Archer

"Aw you had to go ruin my fun didn't you fine" and with a click of his fingers and a flash of blue light he vanished

Archer looked around at the rest of his bridge crew then turned and helped Travis to his feet

"Sorry about that Ensign hope I didn't hurt you to much?" Archer asked concerned for the man he had just thrown across the bridge

"On the contrary sir thanks!" grinned the ensign and shaking the hand that helped him up he returned to his station

"Sir" cut across Hoshi "Voyager is hailing there asking why we haven't slowed down" Archer returned to his seat and turned to Hoshi

"Tell them everything's fine we just had a visit from someone" Archer sighed and then turned back to face the view screen.

"Travis slow to half quarter impulse" he ordered the helm then he turned to T'pol who was still at Malcolm's station seemed unfazed by the events that just happened

"How far away are we from voyager?" asked Archer

"Sensors indicate at warp 5 they should reach us in roughly 3minuites" replied T'pol but before she could carry on with her report she was interrupted by no other than Commander Tucker

"They can do much more than warp 5 Cap'n"

Archer turned to see his chief engineer and behind him his armoury officer step out of the turbo lift he got up from his chair as Malcolm moved back to his station and T'pol got up to leave it and stood behind Malcolm as Trip began to evaluate on his interruption.

"Judging by the scans that Malcolm gave me they can travel over warp 9 maybe even faster than that they have over..." but Hoshi cut him off

"Sir Voyager is hailing"

Archer turned toward hoshi then turned back to Trip

"Sorry Trip but looks like where about to get some answers that report might have to wait." He grinned and faced the screen

"On Screen" he said to Hoshi and the view screen winked on showing the enterprise bridge crew a glimpse into the future.


End file.
